Love is Confusing and Blind
by WolvesareEmo2
Summary: Nightingale and her older brother Ethan move to Lima,Ohio at tragic event shake and shape their lives forever. How will they fit in? Will they adjust to the change from living in New York? Read to find out.


**Note: This has no real ties or relations to actual Mobsters, Gangs, or People. All information is for fictional reference. I do not own no matter how much I wish I do artist, albums, shows, or song mentioned or included in this story. If I owned Glee there would be MAJOR changes such as no Rachael& Finn drama (WAY too overexposed and overrated) less Klain with focus on other possible couples! *cough cough* and Mercedes and Artie would have more solos or item. (I am a Samcedes shipper)**

Nightingale Faith Birungi Valachi appeared her new high school, William McKinley High School. The realization hit her like the smell of burned pizza; she lived in Ohio now the fast track life of Harlem was behind her. She stared at the structure like it was the liar of Dracula himself. _Nightingale, calm down. We __**will **__do this we will take this crap fess by its horns and make the best of it. _After the prep talk she shook herself and put on an apathy face. A warm reassuring hand jerked her from her thoughts. She looked up to see the smiling face of her older brother Ethan.

* * *

><p>Ethan had two inches on her, even though she was a tall 5'11. Ethan had the body structure of a white person to be blunt. He was tall and thin, not like he doesn't eat just; he was scrawny. His face structure looked like Andy Sixx and he had a lip ring as did Nightingale. He had hazel eyes brown and green. His hair was black it covered his neck. It teased slightly on the sides and fringed over the upper left half of his face. It wasn't tease much it, looked more jelled. The only way you could tell he was part Ugandan was he turn around he was in the middle type brown. He was super dark but was super light; you could say he was chestnut.<p>

Nightingale on the other looked more like their mother she was chestnut. Her hair in an Afro Mohawk her was curled in small tight curls at top; her hair has many purple and blue steaks. Her face was rounded until it came to the point of her chin. Her face was medium size. She has an hour glass like figure though her legs were long due to her height.

* * *

><p>"Come on, don't be a pussy. You have seen and conquered much worse 'member back at our old school. You are a Valachi; we take shit and purify it into gold" He said he Italian accent showing. Nightingale smirked Ethan knew like the back of his hand how to cheer me up. And with a new found confidence they marched into William McKinley. They were met with stares and look of them. It seemed like someone pressed mute button for a few anguishing minutes. They kept walking. They approach the main office. Nightingale felt the staff burning holes in their head, some because of curiosity, disgust, or shock. They got out of there as quickly as they could. Well not after asking about clubs and a place to play their guitars. They looked at their schedules and parted ways. They shared two classes because Nightingale was advanced a grade in Calculus and Physics.<p>

Nightingale went to her first class was Spanish. She awkwardly stood outside for a moment debating to knock or walk in. She walked in. The teacher has curly hair like a Jerri curl. He clapped his hand excitedly and smiled brightly. Nightingale backs away a half a step. _God he was happy, I wonder if he is on drugs. Nah he doesn't smell of any drugs I know._

"Class, we have a new student" He spoke. Nightingale fought the temptation of saying a smart ass retort. Like oh really I just been here all year and no of you ever noticed my very existence.

"Hey" Nightingale said waving awkwardly. She sat down next a guy wearing green with nice and blue eyes. He glanced at her from time to time. The period ended quickly. Nightingale was about to way to her next class when the guy from Spanish approached her. He tapped her, she instinctually flipped him. Nightingale was a black belt in various martial arts. He fell to the tiled ground. She crouched over him.

"I am so sorry, sorry, and sorry. Let me help you up." Nightingale said. The boy accepted her help.

"I should be the one saying sorry" He said with a thick Irish accent.

"Nonsense." She said her own Italian accent coming into play.

"Sorry for scaring you, I am Rory" Rory said smiling shyly.

"No need to say sorry, I am sorry for flipping you. Are you injured? Anything hurt?" Nightingale said in a motherly voice analyzing him and patting him for a reaction to see if he was hurt.

"N-No" Rory said blushing. Nightingale saw his face. She stopping fussing over him, blushing.

"Um...whoops. I am Nightingale" They stood there in awkward silence.

"What class do you have? I can show you" Rory said looking up at her.

" Algebra"

"Oh I have that class too, follow me" Rory said. They walked together.


End file.
